My Shinichi
by Ara Shinju
Summary: Ran teringat dengan sifat Shinichi yang terlalu banyak perhitungan. Namun baginya itu menarik. For Hanny-chan, happy birthday . Fic dengan modal nekat author. Ran POV, RnR NO FLAME!


Hai hai pembaca! Ketemu lagi di fic saya yang ke… (bentar ngitung dulu)… lima! Untuk fic kali ini saya hadiahkan ke seorang teman yang namanya Hanny Yuliyanti (tau bener tau gak tuh ejaannya… =.=). Ngahah… kalo salah maap, ya. Teman yang satu ini lagi ultah tanggal 21 Juli, jadi fic ini khusus saya bikin buat dia sebagai tanda persahabatan kami (ceileeeaaahh). Sekilas info aja nih tentang Hanny-chan. Saya kenal dia waktu kelas IX, kami sekelas waktu itu di IX-3. Opini saya tentang dia… anaknya baik hati, agak sombong, dan males nabung. Nguhaha becanda ding, dia sekarang ikut kecantolan maen warnet jadi tuh duit abis buwat dipake nge-net mulu. Eits, tapi jangan salah. Satu hal yang saya kagumi itu dia anak yang punya semangat belajar yang tinggi, sangat berbeda dgn saya yang belajar aja susahnya na'udzubillah. Selain itu dia itu berperan sebagai penasihat karena setiap kami mengajak dia pasti ujungnya 'ntar… gue pikir- pikir dulu', yang selanjutnya menimbulkan kesan kebanyakan mikir (saking pinternya tuh XD), dari hasil pikir- pikir itu dia sering memberitahu kami baik buruk sesuatu itu menurut kacamata dia (walau kadang banyak unsur egonya juga). Anaknya penakut dan tidak mau ambil resiko, dia juga ngefans banget sama Westlife terutama MARK FEEHILY!!!! Manga yang ia suka adalah Detective Conan, Doraemon, dan Crayon Shinchan. Tidak begitu menyukai Naruto karena menurut dia terlalu banyak unsur KEKERASAN! Ha ha sudahlah, ntar lama- lama jadi ngomongin orang.

Yosh! Enjoy this fic ^^

Disclaimer: Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho.

This fic by Ara Shinju si author amatiran

**X0o-o0X**

**My Shinichi**

**X0o-o0X**

Malam itu aku menatap keluar jendela, melihat hujan turun dengan derasnya. Entah ada angin apa hari ini aku sedang memikirkan Shinichi. Aku memikirkan beberapa sifatnya yang agak tidak aku sukai, yaitu terlalu banyak perhitungan! Dia memang seorang detektif, aku tahu itu, tapi sifatnya yang satu ini sering membuatku seperti yang serba salah. Setiap apa yang kami lakukan pasti ia perhitungkan sebelumnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun pikiranku satu, positif. Ia pasti melakukan semua perhitungan itu untuk melatih ketajaman analisisnya, dengan begitu keahliannya sebagai detektif yang selalu tepat menganalisa semakin meningkat.

Aku menghayati setiap tetes air hujan yang turun dan mengalir di depan jendela kamarku, sama seperti saat aku mengenang segala sesuatu tentangnya. Aku ingat saat kami pertama bertemu dan aku mengajak dia makan siang di atas bukit. Aku ingat sepatah pertanyaan konyol yang masih terngiang di telingaku, "Kenapa kau mengajakku makan siang di atas bukit? Apa alasanmu memilih tempat itu untuk mengajakku makan siang?"

Dalam hatiku bercampur antara perasaan kesal dan lucu. Sebegitukah ribetnya menjadi seorang detektif, sampai- sampai bertanya hingga sedetil itu? Yah… terkadang kita sangat terobsesi terhadap sesuatu sampai- sampai lupa kita sedang berada dimana. Begitu pula dengan Shinichi yang terkadang sikap detektifnya itu menjadi tidak terkendali. Tapi aku tetap menyukai dia, karena itulah Shinichi apa adanya. Kini aku sadar sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatku terhibur. Shinichi membelokkan presepsiku tentang seorang detektif yang sikapnya selalu serius dan tidak suka berbasa basi. Dia membuka mataku tentang karakteristik orang lain yang tidak sepenuhnya bergantung pada subjek atau predikatnya. Dia satu- satu detektif yang ku sukai seumur hidupku walau dia sedang tak berada disini. Tapi aku percaya suatu saat nanti dia mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya, dan dia akan membisikkan sebuah kalimat impian di telingaku…

"Aishiteru… Ran…"

**X0o-o0X**

Waduh… pecinta Detective Conan maapkan sayaaaa!!!! Karena saya membuat fic ini dengan ilmu pas- pasan dan modal nekat. Makanya saya gak berani bikin panjang- panjang, ntar makin lama makin ngawur, dan nanti pembaca tambah gak ngerti. Tapi yah pada dasarnya saya buat fic ini untuk Hanny-chan yang demen Detective Conan, jadi yang boleh nge- flame penpik saya cuma Hanny-chan aja, kalo pembaca mohon ripyu ya dimana kesalahan saya, tentu dengan kalimat yang menyenangkan. Mungkin ada kesalahan tentang karakter tokoh, ato ejaan, ato apalah… sekali lagi tanpa unsur flame-flame-an XD. Karena saya orang yang gampang sakit ati, ntar kalo udah sakit ati saya mogok nulis penpik lagi T.T

Wokeeehhh… kita ucapkan bersama- sama….

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HANNY-CHAAANNN!!!! ^^**


End file.
